


La Duda.

by Stasawe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Card Games, Comedy, Friendship, Humor, M/M, playing together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasawe/pseuds/Stasawe
Summary: Kuroo, Tsukki, Bokuto y Akaashi se reúnen para jugar a las cartas, más específicamente, a la Duda.Nada bueno puede salir de esto.





	La Duda.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una cosa random que se me ocurrió, no esperes encontrar la gran cosa. Hay una pequeña mención BoKuroo. Y bueno, si tienes imaginación, también puedes malpensar y que haya KuroTsukki, BokuAka y AkaTsukki.

**_Hay una pequeña mención BoKuroo. Y bueno, si tienes imaginación, también puedes malpensar y que haya KuroTsukki, BokuAka y AkaTsukki._ **

★★★

  
—¿Estáis listos? —Preguntó Kuroo, dispuesto a repartir las cartas.

Un intercambio furtivo de mirados comenzó en ese momento. Cada uno se había preparado para esta ocasión y el pensamiento de derrota no era una opción. Tenían que darlo todo para ganar, después de todo, esta sería una batalla muy difícil.

—¡Que comience el juego de La Duda! —Exclamó una vez finalizada la distribución.— Las reglas son sencillas: de las 54 cartas que hay en la baraja, cada uno de nosotros comenzará con 13. Las 2 restantes serán los jokers que estarán en la mesa para comenzar el juego. Empezará Tsukki, seguido por Bokuto, Akaashi y yo. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Al parecer ya estaban listos para esto. _La Duda es un juego de cartas que consiste en ir por turnos colocando una carta en una secuencia numérica. El primero, comenzará poniendo una carta boca a abajo en el medio de la mesa y diciendo ''1''. El que le sigue, tendrá que poner otra de igual manera y decir ''2'', así sucesivamente con los demás participantes. No obstante, mientras continúa esta cadena, se puede dudar. Cuando un jugador vaya a poner su carta, otro puede desconfiar pensando que la carta que va a poner no es el número que ha dicho. En este caso, el que desconfía debe decir ''¡Duda!'', y entonces se alzará la carta que puso el jugador. Si por ejemplo, aquel jugador dijo ''5'', y en la carta hay un 6, se llevará todas las cartas que estén en la mesa. Si por el contrario, sí había un 5 en la carta que puso, el que desconfió será el que se lleve todas las cartas. El jugador que se quede sin cartas antes que todos, gana._

Algo confuso, pero simple una vez que se juega. Y sin más _dilatación_ , que comience el juego.

—1. —Dijo Tsukki al poner su primera carta en juego.

—¡2! —Prosiguió Bokuto con entusiasmo.

—3.

—4.

—5. —Nueva ronda, fue el turno de Kei.

—¡6! —Aplicó Koutarou, pero rápidamente fue interceptado por las palabras de sus compañeros.

—¡Duda! —Dijeron los otros tres al unísono.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Se quejó el búho, dejando escapar un puchero al tener que llevarse todas las cartas de la mesa ya que no había colocado un 6, sino un 9.

—Eres muy fácil de leer. —Le respondió Kuroo con una sonrisa.

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

**Nº de cartas actuales:**

  
**Akaashi: 12**

**Bokuto: 19**

**Kuroo: 12**

**Tsukki: 11**

__\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

**J** **=11.** **K** **=12.** **Q=13** **.**

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  
El juego seguía fluyendo de manera tranquila. Aún ninguno había sacado su as bajo la manga.

—8. —Aplicó el armador del Fukurodani.

—9. —Nueva ronda con Tsukki.

—10.

—11.

—Duda. —Dijo el búho sereno ante el _''11''_ del albino.

—¡Akaaaashi! —Volvió a quejarse Bokuto ya que llevaba una mala racha con las cartas. Era tan fácil de leer...

—Bueno, bueno, recoge lo que te pertenece. —Introdujo Kuroo, empujando el montón de cartas hacia Koutarou.

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  
**Nº de cartas actuales:**

**Akaashi: 8**

**Bokuto: 31**

**Kuroo: 8**

**Tsukki: 7**

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  
—¡No me importa! Ahora tengo muchas más cartas y puedo dudar de vosotros. —Afirmó con seguridad el búho activo.— Mejor dicho, ¡voy a dudar de todos vosotros!

—Sí, sí. Sigamos. —Respondió el capitán del Nekoma, ignorando por completo esto último dicho por el del Fukurodani.

Al parecer este iba a ser un juego largo, no obstante, el momento de cada uno de usar su as bajo la manga había llegado.

—¡13! —Exclamó Bokuto, seguro de sí mismo, mientras colocaba su carta con firmeza.

—¡Duda! —Sostuvieron el resto. Tsukishima ponía una cara de superioridad al igual que Kuroo en contra de Bokuto, mientras que Akaashi sonreía con satisfacción.

—¡Ha! ¡Es una _Q_ , y la _Q_ vale 13, esta vez gano yo! —Informó el búho orgulloso de haber ganado una sola vez.

—Pero si la _Q_ vale 12, ¿a que sí, chicos? —Replicó Kuroo sonriendo.

—Cierto. Bokuto-san, te has equivocado. —Afirmó Akaashi.

—La _Q_ vale 12, la que es 13 es la _K_. —Aclaró Tsukishima.

—¡¿Quéeeeeee?! Pero si yo... ¡Estaba seguro de que era la _Q_!

Todos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice. El plan de **_''Engañar a Bokuto porque es un idiota y se lo cree todo''_** había funcionado. Sí, los tres chicos habían hecho un complot en contra del capitán del Fukurodani para tener un rival menos. Eran conscientes de que no era un problema, y qué mejor manera que librarse de él y deprimirle para así proseguir con el juego de una manera más seria. _J_ _=11._ _K_ _=12._ _Q=13._

Ahora comenzaba la verdadera batalla. Con un Bokuto deprimido, el combate se desarrollaría entre Kuroo, Tsukki y Akaashi.

 _''Los más peligrosos son Akaashi y Tsukki, tengo que estar alerta. Sus caras de poker pueden jugarme una mala pasada.''_ Pensaba Kuroo, analizando con la mirada a sus adversarios.

 _''Kuroo-san es el menos peligroso. Si todo va bien, podría ganar esto fácilmente.''_ Meditaba Akaashi, mientras miraba de reojo a sus contrincantes.

—4. —Disponía Kuroo a colocar su carta. Tenía que evitar mostrar algún rasgo de nerviosismo.

—Espera un momento... Duda. —Manifestó Tsukishima dirigiendo una mirada de superioridad hacia el capitán del Nekoma.

_''Oh, mierda.''_

—Vaya, vaya. Bien visto, Tsukki. —Aceptó el pelinegro, recogiendo todas las cartas que se habían puesto.

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  
**Nº de cartas actuales:**

**Akaashi: 5**

**Bokuto: 28**

**Kuroo: 17**

**Tsukki: 4**

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  
_''A Tsukki solo le quedan 4, esperaré a que le queden 2, dudaré y no permitiré que gane.''_ Meditaba Kuroo, acechando con sus ojos al chico de gafas.

—6. —Colocó Kei su carta, a lo que Tetsurou reaccionó rápidamente.

—Duda. —Anunció con prepotencia.

Se miraron durante unos segundos. Kuroo estaba seguro de que esta vez Tsukki sería el que se llevase las cartas. El chico de gafas mantuvo su cara de poker por un momento más, hasta que una pequeña risa se le escapó mientras volteaba la carta.

— _''6''_. —Dijo con bigardía.— Parece que te llevas tú las cartas.

—Maldita sea, Tsukki. Pensé que esta vez te tenía. —Aceptó el pelinegro bastante decepcionado. Recogió el montón de cartas y prosiguió el juego.

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  
**Nº de cartas actuales:**

**Akaashi: 2**

**Bokuto: 25**

**Kuroo: 26**

**Tsukki: 1**

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  
—¡Hey hey hey! ¡Parece que tengo menos cartas que Kuroo! —Se burló Bokuto, recuperando su ánimo.

—No te hagas ilusiones. —Respondió, concentrándose de nuevo en las cartas que le quedaban a Akaashi y Tsukishima.

_''No van a terminar. Aunque estemos aquí cinco horas, no voy a dejarles ganar.''_

—Kuroo-san, sabes... —Llamó el búho pelinegro.

—Ahora no Akaashi, tengo que estar concen...

—4. —Aplicó velozmente Tsukishima.

—5. —Le siguió rápidamente Bokuto.

—Salgo primero. —Dijo Kei, levantándose después de haberse quedado sin cartas. Puso una cara arrogante y se dirigió hacia Kuroo. — _Suerte._

—6. —Continuó Akaashi.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso ha sido un complot! —Se quejó el capitán del Nekoma señalando al búho albino.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Akaashi me dijo que si lo hacía al terminar me llevarías al cine!

—Kuroo-san, el juego continúa. —Advirtió el pelinegro.

—Ah, 7. —Aceptó depositando su carta en el medio.— Espera un momento...

Sí, era un complot. Akaashi aprovechó la distracción para poner su penúltima carta y que Kuroo siguiese sin darse cuenta de que podía dudar. Ya era muy tarde.

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  
**Nº de cartas actuales:**

**Akaashi: 1**

**Bokuto: 24**

**Kuroo: 25**

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  
_''Maldita sea, lo tenían planeado...''_ Pensaba el pelinegro del Nekoma.

—De todas formas no importa. Cuando pongas tu última carta, dudaré y te las llevarás. —Declaró Kuroo.

—8. —Prosiguió Bokuto con su carta.

—9. —Colocó Akaashi su carta final esperando la palabra de Kuroo.

—¡Duda! —Exclamó con una sonrisa.— De esta no te libras, las posibilidades de que en verdad sea un 9 son...

Y en ese momento Akaashi alzó su carta. El _''9''_ estaba escrito en ella.

—Lo siento Kuroo-san, te quedas con Bokuto a finalizar el juego. —Respondió levantándose y dirigiéndose junto a Tsukishima.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡No me dejéis con este búho idiota! —Se quejó el capitán del Nekoma mientras señalaba al albino.

—¡¿A quién le dices búho idiota?! —Replicó Bokuto sacándole la lengua.

Tsukishima y Akaashi, ignorándoles, se dirigieron a la puerta.

—¿Te apetece ir a comer por ahí? —Preguntó el pelinegro del Fukurodani.

—Bueno. —Aceptó el rubio.

—Ah, verdad. —Se volteó Akaashi para ver a Kuroo y a Bokuto.— Diviértanse en el cine.

—¡¿Qué?! —Reclamó Kuroo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad no sé de qué surgió este one-shot. Me vino la inspiración de la nada y recordé que en Baka to Test jugaban a la Duda, y pues eso. Quise hacerlo con uno de mis cuartetos favoritos de Haikyuu! Si te va todo ese rollo de las cartas, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Y si te aburren, pues lo siento xD
> 
> Lo único que puedo decir es que disfruté escribiendo esta cosa. Ya me entraron ganas de jugar a la Duda con mi familia.


End file.
